Madness
by D HHS
Summary: Tapi, saat Donghae menyadari semua yang terjadi, kontak fisik itu berakhir. Orang itu menjauh, tersenyum dan pergi dengan berlari kencang, benar-benar seperti perampok yang suksek besar menjarah bank internasional. —HaeHyuk [BL] failed humor & romance


**MADNESS**

Only short story about our beloved **HaeHyuk** , and some crazy things in their relationship

 **[AU] General warning applied**

 **Enjoy~**

Donghae ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Lembutnya, sama persis seperti saat jemarinya menyentuh kelopak mawar yang merekah. Rasa manisnya tak jauh beda dengan madu yang dihasilkan kumbang dari sari bunga. Dan warnanya yang ranum begitu menantang, seolah mengundang siapa saja yang melihat untuk segera mengecupnya, merampas segala kesucian, dan membuatnya ingin mengulang kontak fisik itu lagi dan lagi.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama Lee Donghae, oh jangan salah persepsi dulu. Ciuman pertama yang dicuri darinya! Tolong digaris bawahi dan dicetak tebal, **ciuman yang dirampas darinya oleh sosok manis tapi tidak tahu apa itu artinya permisi.**

Seharusnya Donghae yang merampas ciuman dari seseorang bukan malah kecurian seperti ini. Oh, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya yang tampan bukan buatan itu jika sampai teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia kecurian ciuman?

Semalaman Donghae bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terbayang-bayang hal mengejutkan yang menimpanya itu. Sialnya lagi, ia harus terbangun di pagi hari dengan kondisi nyeri di bagian pangkal paha karena tidak bisa membujuk tubuhnya sendiri untuk berkompromi. Malang sekali nasibmu kawan.

"ARGH!"

Donghae berteriak frustrasi mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan. Tak peduli pada beberapa mahasiswa disekitarnya yang mulai menaruh minat pada keanehannya—bukan ketampanannya. Dan tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang telah menanamkan asumsi bahwa lelaki tampan ini mulai kehilangan akal sehat alias tidak waras.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Tentu saja! Jika sikapnya terus seperti itu, maka orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak akan segan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit jiwa lantaran resah. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya pasien dengan tampilan paling tampan di sana. Lalu, siapapun yang tidak sakit jiwa akan mulai mempertimbangkan beberapa hal sinting untuk dilakukan demi menyusul Lee Donghae masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Baiklah. Donghae sudah memutuskan. Sekarang juga ia akan menemui sosok yang menurutnya tidak mengerti apa itu permisi dan memberikan pelajaran padanya karena telah berani menciumnya tanpa permisi kemarin petang.

Bayangkan saudara-saudara! Saat itu dirinya baru selesai bertanding basket, ia pulang sendirian karena kendaraannya diletakan di tempat yang jauh dan berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Donghae melewati jalanan kampus yang paling sepi dan minim pencahayaan. Saat itu keadaannya berantakan, pakaiannya lusuh dan basah, sedangkan tubuhnya lengket karena berkeringat. Pokoknya benar-benar menurunkan seluruh rasa percaya dirinya untuk sekedar berjumpa dengan pujaan hati.

Ah, Donghae tidak tahu saja bahwa keadaan seperti itu malah membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menarik, dan menggoda di mata pujaan hatinya.

Dan di sanalah insiden itu terjadi. Di tempat sepi itu, seseorang muncul di hadapannya, menangkup pipinya, berjinjit dan menciumnya dengan pelan tapi dalam dan memabukan. Donghae tahu dengan pasti siapa orang itu, ia mengenalnya dengan sangat amat teramat baik. Jangan remehkan penglihatan ultra soniknya, mata Donghae itu bahkan lebih tajam dari pada mata kelelawar yang paling giat bangunnya yakni jam tiga sore.

Tapi, saat Donghae menyadari semua yang terjadi, kontak fisik itu berakhir. Orang itu menjauh, tersenyum dan pergi dengan berlari kencang, benar-benar seperti perampok yang suksek besar menjarah bank internasional. Mata ultrasoniknya pun tidak mau berfungsi sehingga Donghae tidak bisa melihat kemana arah perginya sosok itu.

Oh baiklah. Hal itu mungkin lebih terdengar seperti Donghae tidak suka karena keadaannya benar-benar belum siap berciuman dengan seseorang, bukan semata-mata karena ia tidak suka kepada orang yang menciumnya beserta semua kelakuan tidak sopannya.

Coba tebak siapa yang mencuri ciumannya kemarin petang.

Ah, benar sekali, itu Lee Hyukjae, **kekasih jahil** Donghae sendiri. Jadi, siapa yang tidak akan senang dicium oleh orang yang memang ia damba?

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Donghae memgambil kunci Jeep-nya dari dalam ransel, membelah kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalannya lalu melompat dengan lincah seperti tupai ke dalam mobil. Tanpa melihat kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, Donghae menjalankan benda tinggi beroda tersebut tanpa peduli kepada beberapa orang di sekelilingnya yang berteriak mengatainya kurang waras.

Apa peduli Donghae? Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya membalas perbuatan kekasihnya itu, yang banyak tingkah hingga membuatnya kadang mati kutu.

Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat, Donghae akhirnya menemukannya Hyukjae. Lihatlah kekasihnya itu, selalu terlihat menawan dan mempesona. Donghae jadi tidak tahan. Sosok manis itu sedang berjalan dengan dua orang temannya di trotoar jalanan utama universitas yang sedang ramai karena banyak mahasiswa berkumpul di sana.

Bagus, tempatnya seratus persen mendukung.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang memiliki tanda larangan parkir, pertimbangannya adalah dia tidak akan lama jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika ia meletakan mobilnya dengan seenak pantat di sana. Ia melompat turun dan berjalan cepat menuju Hyukjae. Wajahnya serius tanpa senyuman sehingga siapa saja yang melihat pasti berasumsi bahwa lelaki tampan ini sedang menahan amarah dan siap menghamburkan seluruh caci maki. Tak terkecuali tiga orang yang berada di depannya. Padahal yang sebenarnya Donghae ini sedang jingkrak-jingkrak dalam hati karena bisa bertemu Hyukjae.

"Oh, halo—"

Baru juga Hyukjae mau menyapa, Donghae sudah memotongnya tanpa permisi. Mahasiswa tampan itu menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan mengunci bibir kekasihnya yang menggoda dengan bibir tipisnya yang terlatih, menyesap semua rasa manisnya tanpa memberi ampun sambil terus merayu dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat pertahanan Hyukjae hancur, tidak mampu untuk menolak, yang ada hanya keinginan untuk membalas dan tenggelam lebih dalam pada situasi gila tersebut.

Mereka bukan pasangan baru, oh astaga jangan pikir mereka baru jadian beberapa minggu yang lalu dan masih asing dengan kata lovey dovey, itu tidak benar. Mereka sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun, tidak pernah melewati batas dari norma kesopanan yang berlaku, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiran mereka sedikit bergeser ke arah hal-hal yang sinting.

Dan mereka adalah pasangan pertama yang bercumbu seperti itu di tempat terbuka yang ramai dan membuat semua yang menyaksikan tercengang melihat drama kelewat batas berani itu

"Katakan, kau menginginkanku, Hyukkie. Sekarang," bisik Donghae disela kegiatan sinting mereka. Satu tangannya merayap turun dan bergerilya di pinggang Hyukjae, tanpa rasa ragu menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja kekasihnya untuk membelai salah satu titik sensitif Hyukjae di sana.

Kekasihnya itu cemberut, merajuk tapi mati-matian menahan desahan dan tetap kelihatan manis. "Harusnya, kau mengatakan itu kemarin petang, Donghae. Dasar lamban."

Salahkan semuanya pada operator jaringan seluler yang sedang ngambek hingga mencari tahu keberadaan kekasihnya saja semalam Donghae tidak bisa.

Dan Donghae tersenyum sambil menekan tengkuk Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangan, memperdalam cumbuannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam ruangan hangat sang kekasih untuk mengajaknya perang lidah.

Siulan jahil mulai bersahutan di sana-sini. Rupanya semua orang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutan dan mulai menikmati tontonan gratis yang sinting itu. OH! Dan jangan lewatkan dua sneakers yang melayang di udara lalu mendarat tepat di kepala Donghae dan Hyukjae tanpa belas kasih.

Keduanya memisahkan diri, sama-sama memegangi belakang kepala mereka yang baru saja dicumbu alas kaki, dan mereka tertawa karena menyadari keadaan di sekitar.

"Get a room," kata satu teman Hyukjae dengan wajah jengah bukan main, yang satunya lagi menambahkan. "Damn it!"

"Ide bagus." Donghae menyahut sambil memamerkan senyum kekanakannya. Ia kemudian menarik pinggang Hyukjae. "Ayo sayang," kata Donghae pada Hyukjae, ia membimbing Hyukjae menjauh dari tempat tersebut, masih dengan hujan siulan dan makian di sana-sini yang jelas tidak dipedulikan pasangan gila itu.

Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya rasa malu mereka karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas bagi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang dikejar deadline kelulusan yaitu **dibawa pergi skripsi.**

"Kau sangat yakin aku akan ikut denganmu."

Donghae tidak punya keyakinan, tapi intuisinya yang mengambil bagian di sini. Bahwa Hyukjae akan mengikutinya, ada disampingnya selamanya. Dan keadaan sudah menunjukan bahwa hatinya memang benar, Hyukjae berjalan tenang di sampingnya.

Mahasiswa tampan itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae dan membantunya naik. Gestur tubuhnya seolah berteriak, memberitahukan pada semua orang bahwa **Hyukjae adalah miliknya seorang**. Jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya jika tidak mau dilemparkan Donghae ke atlantik.

"Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, baby, karena kita tidak akan berhenti hanya di angka 7," kata Donghae ditengah seringaian mesumnya.

Pikirkan sendiri apa maksud Donghae dengan angka 7 itu, oke?

"Siapa yang membuat kekacauan di sini?!"

Para mahasiswa secara serempak menoleh kepada seorang petugas keamanan berperut buncit dan berkumis dramatis, kemudian mereka semua menunjuk Jeep Donghae yang sudah menyala tinggal tancap gas dan cabut.

"Hei, kau yang di sana, diam di tempat! Sudah parkir di tempat yang salah, membuat macet, mancing keributan pula, cepat turun!" kata petugas keamanan tersebut sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya, tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arah Donghae. Aduh paman, jangan berlari, please.

"Sayangku, sepertinya dirimu besok harus ke kampus naik kendaraan lain." Hyukjae berceletuk sambil melirik kekasihnya dengan senyuman geli.

"Mari kita pikirkan hal itu besok, baby." Donghae membunyikan klakson untuk menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang ada di depannya lalu melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut, kabur secepat yang ia bisa dari petugas keamanan yang mencak-mencak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

 **FINISH**

So, lemme know what do you think bout this :D Sebelum saya update OoTR, perkenankan saya menggila sejenak dengan ini. Maafkan semua kenistaan yang muncul di sini dan sampai jumpa! C;


End file.
